


Strongest weakness was you (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst sad depression jump fall goodbye letter heartbreak confession, Jianyi Zhanzhengxi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi couldn't fight his demons anymore and finally succumbed to them. Leaving Zhengxi a goodbye letter...
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Strongest weakness was you (One Day One Shot)

One day  
'Xixi, you are the light of my life. The candle in my dark world. The sunshine that's bright...'

Zhan Zheng Xi's footsteps thumped loud on the pavement.

'I love you with every breath in my body. From the moment we met, till this day, my heart chose you.'

The brunette ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

'My love for you grew... And so did my darkness too...'

The brunette ran up a flight of stairs, pushing people out of his way.

'It doesn't mean that you didn't save me. You saved me in so many ways that I can't explain. Moments with you numbed the pain. And I want you to know, that you made me happy. So happy.'

Tears blurred Zheng Xi's eyes as he ran. The only thought in his head was, 

-Please don't let me be too late!-

'And I'm sorry that I couldn't fight this darkness. I'm sorry that I'm not strong like you. I tried, please believe that I tried so hard. And telling you was not an option. I couldn't let you know how truly weak I am.'

Jian Yi stared at the sky, feeling the wind on his face and listened to the sound of the birds with a heavy heart.

'I fought and I fought and... And... And I'm tired. I'm so tired. I can't fight anymore... I've no strength left.'

The pale blonde clenched his hands, a bittersweet smile forming in his lips. Zhan Zheng Xi should be reading the letter he left by now. 

'I couldn't show you how dark I was inside, couldn't let you know by cutting me. I couldn't tell you because I'm a coward, I'm weak. So I hid it all behind a smile. Sometimes I faked it, I'm sorry for that. But I only did it because I didn't want you to see me sad. Your the love of my life Xixi, no one else compares. And this is not your fault, not your guilt to bare...'

Tears slid from Jian Yi's face as he thought of how Zheng Xi was going to feel.

'It's that the darkness finally got to me. And I can't live with it anymore, I can barely breathe. So the only thing to get rid of it is to set myself free. If your reading this letter, I'm nearly there. On the highest building, closest to the sky, I picked this one so that I could fly. I always wanted to be free like a bird remember? To be free so that I could be wherever you are. And I will, the wind will carry me. To you. So that I can fly into your heart and finally rest.'  
Jian Yi spread his arms and tilted forward.

Zhan Zheng Xi burst through the rooftop door after taking the lift and running the remaining steps to here.

'Please...grant me this.'

"JIAN YI!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Jian Yi's eyes shot open and he looked over his shoulder to see an out of breath Zheng Xi with tear filled eyes, as his body fell forward. 

Zhan Zheng Xi screamed and ran, then jumped, arms outstretched and curling tightly around Jian Yi...


End file.
